I Don't Wanna Know
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: [One shot.Song-fic] She thought she knew him, I guess she thought wrong.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own School Of Rock, neither do I own the properties of the song, _I Don't Wanna Know _by New Found Glory.

**Note**: This is a definate one-shot. Sorry, but please review!  
**  
Remember to review. Review...review...review...**

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Know**

* * *

Katie sat there slumped down in her seat frowning. What he really wanted to see was her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes you could get lost in, if you stared long enough, unfortunately, they were covered by her sunglasses. 

_I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

_Your eyes were covered in sunglasses  
When they first met mine  
I sat there and stared at you  
You didn't seem to mind  
The awkward ways we meet_

He chanced his luck and sat at the table right next to her. He turned his head to the left and stared at her. She didn't seem to mind and stared right back at him. This seemed to be ironic; the first time they met was at Detention. Katie, the good-girl, the smart Alec was actually in Detention.  
Freddy's breathing started to hitch and his heart pounded faster, when he finally looked away and up at the marred ceiling, the feeling didn't cease. He wondered, "_What will happen next_?"

The answer in his head was clear, "_I don't wanna know_." And he smiled.

That day, his luck escalated and changed to something he was extremely content for.

_First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

* * *

Katie looked at herself in the mirror. She was so excited, it was her one-year anniversary with Freddy and they were going to meet at the bench in the park, the first place they went for their date. She couldn't wait. 

Sure, she was the one to remind him, but after she saw that awkward smile she forgave him. She furrowed her brows and scrounged around for something to wear. Her favourite shirt and pants were discarded to the side of her room. "What the hell am I supposed to wear?" She said exasperatedly. She let out a growl and grabbed her jeans and a really expensive top she intended to wear on a really special occasion.

As she looked in the mirror again, she frowned. It seemed ugly on her. She was about to change again when the phone rang.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" She said in to the receiver, running her hand through her hair.

"Katie? It's me, Freddy…I'm freezing to death here. Come on!"

"I'll be there in about…half an hour." She smiled at Freddy's statement.

"Okay, I'm waiting, I'm your frozen ice-block of LOVE."

She laughed. "Okay, Freddy, see you later."

"Bye, love."

She put down the receiver and grabbed her woolly coat that Freddy had given her on a random day. She headed down the stairs and out the front door.

"Bye mum, I'm going out!" She called.

"Bye sweetie, have fun!" Her mum called back.

_I never cared how I dressed before  
But I cared that night  
Anticipation ran through my bones  
And my clothes never fit right  
I can't wait till we meet again_

Katie smiled as she walked across the road towards the park, she was just joking with Freddy, she would be there at least in five minutes. She wanted to catch him there, waiting for her.

As she shoved her ice-cold hands in her pockets she felt something in her left pocket. She pulled the objects out, a black felt-tip pen and a Polaroid Camera. She raised her eyebrows; she forgot she left them in there.

She arrived in the park and looked around, the bench seemed to be empty. Maybe Freddy went off to buy some hot chocolate, since it was so cold. It was nearly Christmas, a few days to go and presents galore. She couldn't wait to buy that perfect set of drumsticks that Freddy had gibbered about through Maths.

Sitting down, she felt the freezing wood through her jeans. It sure was cold. Where was Freddy exactly? She looked around again, the shady trees that covered that couple that were kissing so passionately, and a little boy walking about laughing with his mother. She sighed and looked at her hands, they were so cold and looked a bit blue. She cupped her hands around her mouth, blew hot air and then rubbed her hands together. It was warmer, at least.

_First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

Admitting in her mind she was nosey, she looked closer towards the couple that stood in the shady part, under the trees. She remembered all the fun times she had with Freddy there. They kissed under that tree—the LOVE TREE, Freddy had named it. Spur of the moment he said it was, she had just laughed.

The smile on her lips lingered, the guy that was kissing the girl looked quite cute…he had dirty blond hair that was spiked. She silently laughed; it kind of looked like Freddy's. She felt as if something stabbed at her stomach. As the couple resurfaced for air, she saw Freddy's face. That was not a mistake. She saw the silver and green scarf she had given him for his birthday.

It hurt, but she would not cry. She took the camera out of her left pocket and took a picture of the two, as they began kissing again. She quickly scribbled a few words on the picture and left it on the bench. She left; no one noticed the sad silhouette of the girl.

Freddy smirked as he kissed Vanessa; she looked so much like Katie. He felt a little guilt stab at his heart, but dismissed it. Freddy, being the hormonal boy he was, wanted Katie and him to have sex, but Katie had refused, saying she was not ready. Freddy, also being the impatient one just went to chase some other girl. He found Vanessa, who was willing. He had been seeing Vanessa for two weeks, and his hormones had been satisfied. He was going to break up with her this afternoon; he had called Katie just before to see how much time he had till she was going to be here. Half an hour was sufficient. When Vanessa arrived at the park, she suddenly started to kiss him. And being the boy he was, he didn't refuse a free kissing-session. His mind kept saying, "_Freddy, this is wrong break up with her NOW_!" But the little voice in his mind was silenced when Vanessa pushed him up against a tree.

Finally after twenty-five minutes, he pushed his head back and started talking, "Vanessa, I'm so sorry, but we have to break up." He wasn't sorry at all.

Vanessa got her breath back and smirked, she started to say, "Freddy, I know why you want to break up with me…"

Freddy looked surprised and cocked up an eyebrow, "Really? And what might the reason be, Vanessa?"

"Katie…"

When she said that name, his eyes widened. He checked his watch, there was still five minutes. "Yes, so? I wanted you for sex. That's it."

She laughed coldly, "It's also called cheating. You actually thought you could get away with this Frederick? I saw your girlfriend, or should I say ex? Sitting over there," She pointed on the empty bench, "looking at us, wondering who's that couple kissing so passionately." She fluttered her eyelashes for effect. "Oh, poor Katie realized it was her boyfriend, too late. She's left." She said, when she saw Freddy's neck crane for better view of the park. "But I think she left something rather special on the bench."

_Framed pictures start to be put on the walls  
Constant visits while I'm out on the road  
It's hard to leave sometimes  
But you know where I lay my head at night_

Freddy knew deep inside that Vanessa was right, but he never loved Vanessa, and he bet on his life that he would never love someone as much as Katie. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew he did that day he consulted Vanessa.

He could imagine Katie facedown on her bed, crying silently in to the night wondering why she never saw this coming. With all the constant visits he was making to Vanessa when she was away with her family in Canada skiing. Her face snuggled against the pillow he had won her at the fair. Pictures of him and her adorning her wall…

He stalked up to the bench and picked up the facedown Polaroid picture.

_First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know_

_I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

_First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

_I don't wanna know_

There, the scene was laid out for him. Vanessa was kissing him oh-so-passionately against the tree. And right there on the bottom was the inscription she had scribbled down.

The four words, that started their relationship, and probably broke it.

"_I don't wanna know_."


End file.
